


Baby Arrival

by Of_Lights_and_Shadows



Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom, Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drunk Sex (Mentioned), F/M, I don't remember much about mtnn, Karma is Neuro and Yako's child, but I had fun writing this, probs ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:22:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27875290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Of_Lights_and_Shadows/pseuds/Of_Lights_and_Shadows
Summary: In hindsight, the decision to give birth at home was the smartest decision taken regarding this strange pregnancy. [Crack treated seriously.]
Relationships: Katsuragi Yako & Nougami Neuro, Katsuragi Yako/Nougami Neuro
Series: Nico's Shippy Advent Calendar 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035606
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Baby Arrival

In hindsight, the decision to give birth at home was the smartest decision taken regarding this strange pregnancy, because the whole situation was one absurdity after another. It all started with trying to get Neuro drunk, after the demon so proudly claimed that human alcohol wouldn’t work on him. After that, it was drinking along while attempting to get him drunk. Thankfully, and what a small mercy that was, their drunken night was private, no witnesses to see what happened. Or not so thankfully, considering someone could have stopped them from doing it. 

But that wasn’t the end of it, because being pregnant to a half demon caused all sorts of weird moods, usually of the sadistic and/or violent variety. Which was strange, since she herself didn’t really have any of those moods. Getting mad at someone for trying to take food from her, and  _ maaayyyybeeee  _ feeling a little fork-stabby about it, but not down to homicidal.

Wouldn’t be ironic if her, a supposed renown detective, committed murder, and a very sloppy one at that?

Then there was Neuro, who insisted on “proper” decorations for the baby demon. Like, for example, a human-sized nest with all the comforts of a small apartment cramped into an even smaller bedroom. Said bedroom having most of its furniture thrown away, only to be replaced by a “nest” made entirely of pillows and other soft things. Like, she’s almost certain a lot of actual demon feathers are involved. 

Well, at least, it was an easy 13 months on her. Which was, at first glance, but then again, that was going to be a demon baby. Half-demon baby, anyways. It wouldn’t surprise her if she was going to lay an egg or something like that.

In the end, she didn’t lay any eggs, but she  _ did _ give birth to a boy big enough to be at least six months old instead of what a regular newborn baby would look like. Fully developed, sharp teeth, a pair of tiny little horns amongst red hair isn’t what you’d expect from a “normal” baby. But still, that’s her baby. Nobody’s going to stop her from taking care of the little one.

“He looks like he’s going to be so much trouble.” Neuro whispers smugly at her. 

She sighs. “You were already too much trouble to deal with, another you is like having just signed my death wish.”

“Oh you wound me.” he mocks. “Haven’t I been the perfect husband to you?”

“First of all, we’re not married, so you’re not my husband. And secondly, you’ve only been nice to me when it suits you.” she replies, while the little devil was trying to pull her hair. “I really hope karma finds you and he does to you worse than you’ve done to me.”

There’s a moment of silence, just before Neuro goes “Huh. Now that’s a thought.” he pauses. “For a name. He can’t go around without one.”

“Hmmm. Karma does have a nice ring to it, not going to lie, but I don’t want him to grow up hating his name and, in turn, us, for inflicting it on him.” 

“Well, all we have to do is teach him to love his name. That’s and kick ass of everyone who dares to make him feel bad about it.”

“Neuro, no!”

“Neuro, YES!”


End file.
